A Certain Darkness
by Enemy Of Innocence
Summary: An of age Hermione secretly joins the Order of the Phoenix her sixth year. Dumbledore's orders are simple: secure Draco Malfoy's redemption and keep him safe. Narcissa is missing. Draco has a mission. And Hermione becomes a martyr. - [DRAMIONE] & [SIXTH/SEVENTH YEAR REIMAGINING]
1. Bewildered bones

_A CERTAIN DARKNESS_

_. . ._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** It's been too long, Harry Potter community. I'm doing it. I'm writing a Dramione fic. Partly because I haven't been about to find the story I'm desperate to read. Like I say in my Lucifer fanfiction, sometimes you have to write the story you want to read. Please lend me your comments, opinions, and feedback in the reviews if you find enjoyment in this story.

I've had this idea in my head for a while. I haven't seen this written to the extent I plan to take this story. I won't apologize for how badly behaved Draco is in the beginning. It might not be healthy or what not. It's wartime, but this romance is my favorite of all the Harry Potter world. It could have gone this way. Let's explore it together, shall we?

**. . .**

**01\. Bewildered bones**

**. . .**

_"A certain darkness is needed to see the stars."_

― OSHO, The Book of Secrets

**. . .**

"Many things are inevitable, Severus." Professor Dumbledore popped a sherbert lemon treat in his mouth as he leaned back in his chair behind his desk. "You'll find comfort in that one day, too."

Professor Snape's robes flew around as he whipped back toward the headmaster. "There must be a way to help you, Albus."

"I am beyond help. Dark magic far greater than my own abilities will take me." Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. Professor Dumbledore had wanted her to be here for this? What purpose would her being here serve? Was she supposed to tell Harry everything? Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Eventually, old friend."

"Surely you cannot just accept this fate! Without you, the Dark Lord would wreak havoc upon the wizarding world!" Snape exhaled and rushed around Dumbledore's desk, falling to his knees.

Professor Dumbledore calmly turned to Snape. "It has already begun. Already he takes my students and knights them with suicide missions. Do you know what would happen to Draco if he succeeds?"

"I am aware, Albus."

"There is no doubt in my mind that Harry will win this war, Severus. We have all the tools we need. I'm just running out of time to see that the moving parts stay their course."

A tear moved down her face as she tried to stand quietly in the corner. Her knees buckled, but she closed her eyes, regaining a semblance of control over her nerves. Severus stood straight. "We're no longer alone, Professor." He erected his wand and wordlessly opened the door, revealing Draco Malfoy, eyes wide and face gaunt. Hermione narrowed her eyes. _What in Merlin's name was going on?_

"Welcome, Draco," Dumbledore greeted. Before he could scamper off, Snape barked, "Come in, boy." Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes, which only fed on Snape. Professor Snape shared a look with Dumbledore. "I suppose this is your doing?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Malfoy straightened and played with a cufflink as he took a few steps into the headmaster's office. He was thinner than Hermione had seen him last. Without the excess fabric of their house robes, it was obvious he'd lost some weight and sleep the last few weeks at least.

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy. We are all friends here." Dumbledore's voice was airy, warm. "We're all here to discuss the matter of your Dark Lord's mission."

Malfoy's eyes grew, and he immediately walked closer to Snape. "I always knew you were a rat, Snape! How long have you been feeding information to him?"

Snape reached out, taking Malfoy's elbow. "Careful, Draco. Your accusations are meaningless. Your safety is the most important subject I've meticulously seen to for years. You know not of what you speak." He shoved Malfoy to an empty seat. "Sit."

"I'll stand, thanks."

"Have it your way."

"I always do," Malfoy spat. When Snape looked away, Malfoy exhaled loudly. Hermione looked from within the invisibility cloak that he flexed his hands, fanning his fingers for just a moment until he balled them and shoved them in his pockets. "I was meant to hear this, then? What's the meaning of this?"

"Draco, you will have enough answers in due time," Dumbledore promised from where he sat. "How's your mother?"

Malfoy tensed. "Well." One word. That was all he had to say on the matter.

"Lying does little to become you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stood, albeit slightly shaky, on his own using his desk for support. "I know where she is."

"What?" Malfoy whispered. Hermione saw his eyes glisten in the candlelight.

"Your mother is safe. Not missing."

Swallowing, Malfoy stepped closer to the headmaster. "Get to the point!"

"A few weeks ago, Narcissa contacted me. We met in secret."

Malfoy shook his head, wiping away a stray tear. "That gives me nothing, old man!"

"Calm yourself, Draco," Snape rudely said, eyes full of disdain. _Why?_

"Forget that! Why would she willingly seek your help?"

Dumbledore's featured sobered. "You know the answer to that. Your father..."

"WHAT ABOUT MY FATHER?"

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will calm yourself at once."

Malfoy looked up at Snape like he would murder him. Soon. He shoved him out of the professor's grasp and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Professor Snape sighed. "I made an unbreakable vow with your mother regarding the Dark Lord's mission. To finish it for you if you find it impossible and to keep you safe."

"Who knew how cozy you've been with this old geezer!" Malfoy's lip snarled. "You're a traitor!"

The headmaster held his hands up, calming Snape. "You will continue on your mission, Draco. No one is here to stop you."

Malfoy's eyes were glassy. "Because you're already dying." He scoffed. "That's hardly glorious!"

"You forget your place, Draco."

"It's alright, Severus. This is a lot for anyone unused to spying to take in." Dumbledore moved his eyes where Hermione stood. Just for a second. "The point of this arranged meeting is to make it clear that you must stay your path for appearances. However, you must not be the one who kills me."

A tear fell. Draco's features snapped, appearing disgusted. He immediately wiped it away. "Why would I listen to you? The Dark Lord chose _me_ for this mission! I will not disappoint him!"

"You're in over your head, boy," Snape said, dragging Malfoy's shocked and vulnerable expression back onto him. "I will be the one who kills the headmaster to uphold my vow to your mother."

"I don't need your protection, Severus! I don't need anything from you! My father will hear about this! He'll tell the Dark Lord all about your treachery!" Malfoy's body shook.

"That's hardly wise, child." Malfoy looked to Dumbledore again. "Your mother deserted your home and family to be protected by the Order of the Phoenix."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Safe, boy," Snape repeated.

Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it to Dumbledore. Snape quickly disarmed him, claiming his wand and grabbing his arm. Shaking Malfoy, Professor Snape sneered down at him. "You will listen. You will abide, boy. Why do you think we're all doing this? If Potter wins, and the Dark Lord is slain, you will spend the rest of your life in Azkaban!"

Malfoy's face drained of all color. "He won't win!"

Dumbledore walked closer to them, putting a hand on Snape's. "Easy, friend." Draco fled backward and shook his head. Dumbledore kept his distance. "None of this is easy, child. But your mother gave us enough information to convict more than half of the suspected Death Eaters. Including you. We've stored her memories away in a safe location. She's walked away from everything she's ever known because of her love for you."

Malfoy didn't look at the headmaster. His voice weak, he retorted, "She is weak, then."

"Going down this path will sentence you to more heartbreak than you're enduring now. Why waste your life that flourishes with vibrant potential?" Dumbledore moved closer toward him. "You bear his mark already, don't you?"

Hermione no longer felt her appendages. She slowly dropped her hand, sealing her narrowed gaze onto Malfoy through the borrowed cloak. Malfoy tightened his features and sneered, a grin plaguing his face. He tinkered with the button on his sleeve and pulled it up, revealing the familiar, horrifying Dark Mark. Fawkes' chirping covered up Hermione's gasp. "It's too late! I know the Dark Lord will prevail! Potter will be executed along with any of his friends or sympathizers!"

Dumbledore reached for his arm, but Malfoy lowered his sleeve with a prideful smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

The door began to open. Professor McGonagall stood at the door. "Sorry to interrupt, professor. However, I require Professor Snape immediately."

"And why is that?" Snape pressed.

McGonagall sighed. "Students remain unpunished without your presence?"

"I fail to see why you couldn't bestow your fair and just punishment without me." Snape straightened his shoulders and relaxed his jaw.

Dumbledore smiled. "Go, professor. I will wrap this up while you tend to your students."

Snape spared a look at the headmaster and then to Malfoy, eyes narrow. "If you insist." He set Malfoy's wand on the desk.

McGonagall and Snape rushed out of the office and closed the door, leaving only Malfoy, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Hermione closed her eyes. She needed to calm down. The whole picture hadn't yet been revealed. A clear head was needed. Rushing into anything or revealing her presence may be the worst thing for her to do. She wouldn't be so anxious if Dumbledore had only mentioned why she was needed here.

"Your mother has made her choice. She knows of your understandable fear. You've taken on too much. You know you cannot handle this, boy." Dumbledore moved back behind his desk. "This is the only way the Dark Lord won't hurt you or Narcissa. You'd be keeping her safe. She will not return to you and Lucius if you refuse my help. By continuing down this path, you'd ultimately aid in her demise."

Hermione hadn't seen Dumbledore be so forward or forceful. Why wasn't he expelling Draco for taking part in such a vile plot? What did any of this mean?

"You don't know what she'll do." Malfoy looked like he was close to spitting in the headmaster's direction. "You have control over any of this! No matter what you pretend!"

"I seek to prevent meaningless tragedies, Draco. While I still breathe, I will do all I can to ensure the safety of my students and possible victims of this vicious war."

"I _have_ to kill you, headmaster! I have no choice!"

Dumbledore leaned forward. "But you do. Your mother explained that, in our care, you'd have to consider the possibility of leaving all this behind. If Narcissa remained in the ranks of Death Eaters, you'd never leave. You fear her death. You believe yourself capable of protecting her."

Malfoy ran to the desk and shoved papers and tickets off the desk. "I _can_ protect her!"

"Draco, if you were going to kill me, don't you think you'd have done so already? We're alone now."

Malfoy reached for his wand without Dumbledore's interference. The headmaster appeared more calm than ever. Even Fawkes didn't move. Steadying the wand at the headmaster, Malfoy's eyes shined. This time, he didn't wipe away the tears.

Hermione's heart raced. Was no one going to intervene? _This was madness_.

"Draco, I don't doubt your capabilities regarding protecting your mother. That's why I've opened the door. To give you the opportunity to help your mother shape this war in the history books."

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to kill you!"

"As you wish," the headmaster said.

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione had enough. Dropping the cloak, she shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy evaded her attempt, eyes wide and attention acutely aware of only her. "Expulso!"

Hermione ducked down, rolling away just in time to shout, "Stupefy!" Malfoy was just readjusting his wrist before he uttered his next spell, so he was still open when her spell sent him flying back against the wall. Potions and baubles fell to the floor around his body.

Dumbledore stood and waved his hands, saying nothing. Hermione's body froze, and she saw Malfoy's stiff body hover toward the lone chair in the room. His body relaxed as the headmaster guided him to sit. Hermione's body slackened. Not prepared for it, she fell to the floor.

"That's where you belong, mudblood!"

"What was that, twitchy little ferret?"

"ENOUGH!"

Hermione shook her head, looking down once the headmaster gave her a stern look. Swallowing, she muttered a weak apology. "I thought he was going to kill you, professor!"

"At least someone knows I'm capable!" Malfoy retorts. He struggled, but couldn't stand no matter how hard he tried.

"Hermione, I asked you to be here because you told Remus you wanted to be an active member once you were seventeen." Dumbledore ignored Malfoy for the moment. "I have a most important task that only you can see through."

"I'm ready, professor."

"Be careful! Once accepted, there's no going back. My personal requests tend to be a life-long commitment."

"I've come too far to turn back now." Hermione wiped her eyes. "Professor, we must find a way for you to heal."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "I am old. I have lived a long life. I am satisfied with this. I've made my peace." He looked at Malfoy. Hermione spared him an uncomfortable glance, seeing his eyes planted on her. "I cannot leave Harry behind. I feel somewhat responsible for him, you understand."

"What do you need of me?"

"I know you'd do anything to protect him. To keep him safe. Might I question the nature of your relationship?" The headmaster asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and exhaled. Malfoy scoffed beside her. Her belly squirmed until she managed to calm herself. "Professor, if you must know, we're only friends. Best friends. We neither feel more or less."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'd always assumed otherwise. Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"No worries, professor…"

The headmaster held her eyes. "You must not tell Harry I am dying."

"WHAT?" Malfoy flinched in his chair. Hermione shook her head. "I won't do that."

"You've come too far to turn back now."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't understand!" Hermione searched her brain for any details she may have missed this evening. "What task did you have in mind?"

"You must promise to join Harry after this year and never leave his side until the Dark Lord falls."

"I've committed to that already."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Not in the way I require."

"Tell me."

"You will take Draco with you."

"Are you mad?" Malfoy shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with Potter or his filthy mudblood!"

Hermione looked down, hating the vile word. It affected her. Even now. At least she didn't cry. She only needed to hold on for a bit longer. "He would turn us in! He can't be trusted, professor!" Hermione looked over at him, never blinking. "Are you sure it's wise to talk about such things in front of him?" She looked back at Dumbledore. "He hasn't proven himself trustworthy!"

"We have Narcissa, Ms. Granger."

Malfoy struggled. "You will not touch her!"

The professor looked at Malfoy. "We're unlike your Death Eaters, boy. We don't hurt people. We defend and protect. However, we're not above using what proof your mother gave us against her to send her to Azkaban. She's harbored and conspired with Death Eaters. That's enough to be charged."

Malfoy looked at the floor. "She's done _nothing_! You will not send her there!"

"I hope you're right." Dumbledore swallowed. "If you think to mention anything that transpired this night to anyone—your friends, your father, your Death Eaters—_anyone_, she will go to Azkaban."

"Blackmail?" Malfoy laughed. "You're just as dirty as any of us, headmaster."

"Remember it was your mother who turned herself to our care. She knows the dangers, but she trusts you anyway. _That_ is the power of a terrified mother's love."

Hermione stared at the professor, saying nothing. Dumbledore shifted back to her. "Hermione, watch over Draco. Your task is to carry out my promise to Narcissa when I'm gone."

"Stop saying that."

"You need to hear it. This is the most important thing I will say to you. I _am_ dying, Ms. Granger. I'm not asking you to be friends. On the contrary, I believe you two could work together and become an integral part in stopping this nonsensical war. You're both top performing, accomplished students in your own exceptional ways."

Hermione fixed her eyes in the professor's. His bright and warm eyes were still there. His trademark smile was still here. He was still here. "How long do you have?"

"It's hard to tell."

Nodding, she looked down at her shoes, closing her eyes. "How would I even begin to do this? Are you asking me to help him kill you?"

"I'm asking you to help him with the vanishing cabinet."

Hermione gazed back to the headmaster. Then something clicked. She reached for Malfoy, so he looked at her. "Is that what you were doing at Borgin and Burkes?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Malfoy curled his lip, but he couldn't shove her away.

She moved her hand away from him. Take away her birth status. Take away her being his rival's best friend. He was so unruly at physical contact. They lived massively different lives. His whole being reminded her whenever they were forced to be in the same room together. She'd been spoiled by having Harry and Ron's friendship. The three of them were so comfortable around each other.

They would never be friends. Not that she ever wanted to. His cruelty had been the center of her childhood. It had taken her so much time to accept that there were some people who thought less of her.

She swallowed and looked away. "Where is the other?"

"Here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered quickly. "The Room of Requirement." He exhaled and popped in another sweet. "You will not help him this semester. I need more time. For now, just make sure you look after him. You're both prefects, so you have more privileges than most students. I need to know he's not going to try anything. Watch him for now. You will know when you need to begin helping him."

It was weird to hear the strategy while the man in question sat two feet away from them.

"I will write my father about this."

Dumbledore's eyes never left Hermione's. "No, you won't."

**. . .**

**Please consider leaving a review.**


	2. Itchy laughter

_A CERTAIN DARKNESS_

_. . ._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** I'm bending canon timeline just a hair. Harry has already found the Half-blood Prince's textbook. Just for context. Please enjoy!

**. . .**

**02\. Itchy Laughter**

**. . .**

_"A certain darkness is needed to see the stars."_

― OSHO, The Book of Secrets

**. . .**

For the better part of two weeks, the library had been more a prison cell. Hermione had used it as a shelter, buried in books stacked all around her in a corner far from the entrance. Apart from Neville and a few eager first years, she'd been left alone for most of the time.

It helped that Harry had Ron to tend to on the Quidditch pitch, preparing for the upcoming game with Slytherin. Between the sport and his obsessive Malfoy paranoia, Harry was falling back to some semblance of a routine. It helped because Hermione couldn't think of how she could ever learn to lie to him without feeling horrid.

Hermione needed to be better, so she tried numbing her conflict by a bit of light reading. In class, she found comfortable refuge in learning. It was the easiest and only way to keep her eyes off Malfoy. DADA was an entirely different environment.

Professor Snape had to have known about her. It was inconceivable that he didn't. The way his eyes landed on her after an uncomfortable pause in his lectures gave it away the most, aside from him always narrowing her eyes on her way in and out of the class. Neither had said a word to each other outside the familiar asking and answering questions.

Malfoy was more outspoken in the class, though. At the start of the new year, he'd been disinterested. Rather distant. Now, it all made sense. Hermione supposed it _was_ hard to concentrate on simple tasks like learning when one had to plot murder.

There was no way she'd let him. Draco would not succeed. That wasn't what she'd been tasked with, but both flexibility and creative interpretation had been a big part of her fifth year. Hermione wouldn't let it slip away.

Tapping her fingers against the table, she sighed. She could go watch Harry and Ron's practice, but then she'd have to talk to people. Socializing wasn't something she wanted to do for the moment. Instead, she wrote down the list of books she'd been reading on some parchment and began filing her books back where they belonged.

"You're too obvious," someone muttered behind her just as she rounded the corner to the correct row.

Hermione didn't have to turn around to know who was there. "What do _you _want?" After a second, she looked over her shoulder. Malfoy's platinum hair looked warmer under the candlelight glowing across the darker row. His bright eyes were locked onto her. She dropped her eyes down the the floor, slowly regarding him until she met his gaze once more. His hands were shoved in his pockets. The bob in his throat distracted her for a moment. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes, pulling for any words to form coherently in her mind.

"Like you don't know!" Malfoy seethed, teeth bare and voice quiet. "Just give it to me, and I won't bother you again."

Hermione shook her head, reaching for the small table lining the bookshelf to her side and leaning on the chair for support. "Give you what? I don't have anything for _you_!"

"Quit bloody lying, and give it here already!" Malfoy stepped closer to her, but she didn't move or bend to his intimidation attempt. "Dumbledore said you'd have a package for me," he whispered, taking a moment to flatten his mouth into a disproving line. "It's been days!"

"Like I said, I don't have anything for you!" Hermione looked around, checking if anyone was visible. It would not do to be seen with him.

Malfoy got closer, lifting a hand to reach for her, but pausing before he touched her. He retracted his hand back into a ball before shoving it back into his pocket. "Meet me in Hogsmeade in an hour. With the package."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Or what?"

Malfoy relaxed his eyes, looking down. Flashing his bright hues behind her, he settled them back on her. "Just do it. We can't talk here." Without sparing another second, he left.

**. . .**

The owlry was a wasted trip. Hermione stalked through the halls up to her room. Once there, she tugged on her ankle boots, better suited for the freshly fallen snow outside and pulled a form fitting, dark blue sweater over her long sleeve shirt. Reaching for a coat, she shoved her wand in a sewn pocket on the inside and put on a dark gray knit hat and gloves just before leaving.

Passing students, Hermione rushed toward the entrance without delay; however, once she arrived outside the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore stopped her. "Ms. Granger!"

Hermione turned, biting her lip. "Professor!" She said, voice much less enthusiastic than she preferred. "Are you enjoying your weekend?"

"Quite," he replied. "Would you care to walk with me for a few moments?"

Sighing, she nodded. "Not at all."

Dumbledore guided them through the students chatting and walking about. He walked with her in silence until he offered her an open door leading up to the Astronomy tower. Swallowing, Hermione glanced over at him, but he said nothing. Neither did she. He extended an open hand, indicating she go first. Complying, they walked all the way up until they reached the top of the tower.

Hermione moved all the way to the metal fence enclosing the round, open tower, eyes on Hogsmeade. "What's the package?"

"A letter of mine was intercepted."

Looking back at the headmaster, Hermione narrowed her eyes. "By whom?"

"Who really knows." Dumbledore walked forward, hands behind his back. "Lucikly, I predicted as much." He joined her by the railing, observing Hogsmeade. "This war will not be pretty. I'd hoped we'd have more time, but we've already lost so much."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"What if it's too late?" Hermione asked, her voice small, quiet.

The wind gusted by, quickly settling back down. "There's always hope," Dumbledore answered.

Nodding, she laughed. "I worry about my family."

"Yes," the headmaster said, eyes closing. "One day, you'll be forced to make tough decisions." Hermione glanced up at him, seeing his eyes pop open. "But you're very capable, Hermione."

"I've always wondered about my place in all this," Hermione said, shaking her head and looking at her hands on the rail. "I'm scared, professor."

"That's precisely what will save you."

Hermione drew her brows together, angling her head to the side. "How?"

"There's a strength in acknowledging your fears." Dumbledore moved so he looked down at her. "By doing so, you have the opportunity to face them head on, rather than suppress them." His features sank, smile falling and eyes darting back to the horizon. "We may already be too late for Draco."

Hermione snickered.

The headmaster's attention snapped back to her. "Don't underestimate him," he said, words quieter than she'd ever heard him speak. "The only lifeline he has is his mother. It was a mother's love that saved Harry's life, Ms. Granger. I hope such a thing will be true once more."

"What if it's not?"

"Draco has always been destined to play an integral part in this, too, Hermione," Dumbledore said, shifting on his feet and moving his hands onto the railing. Leaning over, he stared over the edge of the tower. "Take a look."

Hermione complied, although her stomach flipped and her head spun. She shook her head and looked at him, leaning back. "It's a long way down, Ms. Granger." She watched him narrow his eyes. "Draco hasn't leapt yet." The headmaster straightened, turning toward her. "It's not too late."

When he began walking away and toward the stairs, Hermione flipped around. "Professor?" He turned back, offering her a warm grin. "What about the package?" She fidgeted with her hair, twisting a brown lock around her index finger several times. "It wasn't at the owlry."

"Oh, yes!" Dumbledore walked toward her, procuring a small wrapped package from his sleeve. Winking, he said, "I almost forgot!"

**. . .**

Hogsmeade bustled with students eager to stock up on fresh air, sweets from Honeydukes, or socialization outside the confines of learning. Despite the pinch of cool air on her face, a bead of sweat pooled on her forehead, trailing down her temple. She wiped it away before it moved too far down her cheek.

_Where was Malfoy?_

The prat told her to meet him in Hogsmeade just over two hours ago. The blasted package and her exchange with the professor made her late. Had the Slytherin told her _where_ to meet within the village, Hermione might have been on time.

_The cockroach!_

Each shop was occupied by a throng of Hogwarts students—just not the one she sought. Laughter encased the village market where she went. Infectious smiles carried in the wind, as if a disease to new, oncoming peers just joining the festivities. A few third-years rushed past Hermione, taking in all the sights for the first time unsupervised. Not one hair on one student was out of place.

Yet something felt off.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted far behind her.

She turned, the smile wobbled on her mouth in an instant. "Hi, Harry! Practice over?"

"Yea! I think we're ready!"

Ron trailed behind her best friend, Lavender Brown tugging on his arm. Her sing-song giggle seized whatever giddiness the Hogsmeade air provided, working from the deepest part of her mind and heating her down to her curling toes. Hermione flattened her mouth, tucking them under each other as she gaped at Lavender's hand on Ron's bulky sleeve.

The girl's easy grin collapsed right when she met Hermione's hard stare. Clearing her throat, she broke apart from Ron, who had the decency to look embarrassed. "Oh…hello, Hermione."

Forgetting herself, Hermione shook her head and relaxed. It meant nothing. For goodness sake! Ron had indicated not even once his interest in her. It wasn't hard to be happy for Harry when he nursed an obvious crush for Cho.

So why was it impossible to feel anything but the burn in her clenching heart at the sight of Ron with another girl? Were they together? Was he interested?

_Why did it matter so much?_

"Hi, Lavender." The need to walk away nearly suffocated her. Easing a breath from her lungs, Hermione forced a small smile to the other girl. "Are you well?"

Lavender perked up, buying into the easy atmosphere Hermione had conjured. "So nice of you to even ask! Thank you, I've been better than well." The girl with lighter, managed light-brown curls giggled, eyes sliding back on Ron. "The best."

Ron stepped away as she stepped closer, rubbing the back of his head like he was helpless in the scenario. She latched back onto him, but his eyes rooted on Hermione, who opted to look at Harry before she snapped anyone's wand.

"I'm happy you're ready for the match next week! The bode of confidence is comforting," she said, voice loose and quiet.

"Lavender!" One of the Patil twins shouted across the market, waving her hand over her head.

"Sorry, I've got to go!"

Lavender did, but not before standing idle by Ron's side until he looked at her and waved weakly with his fingers. She squealed like a pig. Thankfully, the wind carried the noise with her.

A bright and burning second carried the weight of an avalanche. Hermione looked away from Ron, his gaze too burdensome to manage in kind. Harry tilted his head to The Three Broomsticks. "S-shall we?"

Hermione led them in and her eyes immediately found an empty table. Harry and Ron ordered, while Hermione held the table. A small line backed up, causing a bit of a wait. From a small pouch hooked on Hermione's wrist, she procured the small package the headmaster had given her. Using her fingertips, she tilted it back and forth, examining it.

It didn't belong to her, even if it did have her name. Still, if she was a cat, then kill her. The curiosity was more enticing than a love potion. The thin rope tied the brown paper wrapped package together with a small, delicate bow. The quality of the wrapping indicated wealth, prosperity. The thickness of it in addition to the crispy feel made her mourn the library.

In her periphery, Hermione saw two legs drenched in black. The shoes were hidden by the bench opposite hers. Harry was wearing black pants, though she didn't remember the sharp crease running straight down the length. Looking up, she saw Malfoy.

Blue eyes surrounded by the purest white marred between bold red lines haunted her. Eventually, his eyes dropped to the package and stayed there. The darkness under his eyes paired with the sad expression indicated he'd been crying.

Recently.

Hermione wanted to say something. Probably something to get him to go away. They weren't friends. Even if he'd wanted to try, she wasn't sure she'd want to.

Not after everything he'd put her through all these years.

Hermione was a muggleborn witch. In all their class, she ranked top marks. Several times over the years, she'd even saved lives—mostly Harry and Ron's.

But still.

She worked hard and fought harder. Nothing changed that. Nothing devalued her. Especially not her blood status.

No matter how much he and his kind wished otherwise.

"The library. Tonight."

The words were almost invisible, inaudible. He'd not moved his mouth except to exaggerate the sounds coherently.

Hermione simply stared at him, saying nothing in kind.

"Thirty minutes before curfew."

Footsteps approached. "What in bloody hell do you want with Hermione, Malfoy?" Ron said. Hermione looked over her shoulder, seeing her friend just behind her. He set her drink down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get lost!"

Malfoy just cursed under his breath, lip curled and nose high, and walked off without sparing another glance. Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

"What's that you've got?" Ron plucked the package from her hands, inspecting it. "It's from your mum."

Hermione calmly plucked it from him, dropping it back inside the pouch on her wrist. "My guess is a late birthday present."

Harry and Ron rounded the table, sitting next to each other. Harry dropped his gaze to the pouch and looked back at her. "Well, you can open it."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather do it in private, away from any creeps or quick hands." She pointed at Ron.

The red-haired boy sank where he sat, color brightening his cheeks. "Sorry."

Hermione glanced at Harry, who looked like he was one second away from using the privy or hitting something. She drew her brows together and turned, seeing Dean Thomas cuddled up in a corner with Ginny. "Oh, dear…"

"It's disgusting! Look at them throwing it in everyone's faces like that."

"Ron…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're tucked away in a corner. Hardly throwing it around at all." Hermione turned back toward her friends. "I didn't even know they were together."

"Must have just happened…" Harry dropped his eyes down to his hands.

Hermione softened her features and reached across the table, the pouch bouncing against it a she did so. When her warm palm cupped the top of his hand, she felt him moving his hand to hold hers. "Are you alright?"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it." He released her hand.

"Fine with me," Ron said. "Although…" He stood up and walked around the table, planting himself next to her. "Now I don't need to vomit."

Hermione groaned. "Ron…"

"What?"

Shaking her head, she sipped the drink in front of her. "Just drink and shut up."

The three of them sat there for one more hour, surrounded by peers and bursting in laughter. Maybe the atmosphere in Hogsmeade really was infectious.

**. . .**

**Please consider leaving a review.**


	3. Uncommon adornments

_A CERTAIN DARKNESS_

_. . ._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** I'm looking forward for what's to come, but I'd like to ask once more that if you enjoy this story to please review. It means the world to me to know others enjoy this.

**. . .**

**03\. Uncommon Adornments**

**. . .**

_"A certain darkness is needed to see the stars."_

― OSHO, The Book of Secrets

**. . .**

"I _knew_ it!" Hermione shouted, face puffed and mouth hung as she flipped through more pages of Harry's potions textbook. "You're cheating!"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed, eyes wide and hands flying around her body as she twisted and turned to escape his advances. "Keep it down!"

"I will not!" Hermione slammed the book shut and threw it on the couch in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Shaking her head, no longer minding her frizzy, puffed hair, she crossed her arms, taking in her best friend. "I work too hard to put up with this!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Calm down!"

"No!" Finger jammed at his face. "Harry, I have enough to prove around here! You simply shouldn't cheat!"

"Are you afraid I'll knock you off your pedestal? Is that why you're jealous?"

Hermione closed her mouth, felt the tears sting her eyes. Pulling her chin down and head back, she dropped her hand and shook her head. "Everything I've done here I've _earned_, Harry! I'll not let you humiliate me like this!"

Ron sighed, coming between the two of them, looking at Hermione. "You're going mental, Hermione. Be reasonable!"

"_Reasonable?_ Mental?"

Ron backed away, sparing Harry one quick glance. Harry looked away, arms crossed. Ron exhaled. "You heard me…" His voice was almost inaudible.

Wiping away a few tears, Hermione sighed, shoulders dragging down in unison. "You must have a reason." Harry's green eyes slid back to her, shifting between her and the book still on the couch. "Explain yourself."

Shaking his head, Harry licked his lips. "Listen, all I know is that Professor Dumbledore wants me to leave an impression on Professor Slughorn. I didn't know this book existed until the first day of class, but if it can help me do it, I'm going to use every advantage I can."

Ron chuckles. "It helps Malfoy's given up this year." Hermione cast him a wayward glare. Holding his hands up, he shrugged. "I only meant there's one less person to worry about impressing Slughorn."

"That aside," Hermione said, chin raising slightly, "What else have you hidden from us?"

Harry met her gaze, less defensive and cold than before. "If you're done accusing me of cheating, nothing."

"You _are_ cheating."

"I don't know what else I could do. I couldn't let Draco win the Felix Felicis. Whatever that bloke's up to isn't good." Harry stepped closer to her, reaching for her arm. He rubbed her sleeve with his thumb. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

Hermione rubbed at her eyes, wiping the moisture there before settling her eyes on the book. "Just be careful with this book. I don't know who this Half-Blood Prince is."

"He could be no one." Harry lifted a brow.

"It's possible," Hermione conceded. "Likely it's _someone_."

Harry lifted his hand to her shoulder. "Look, if anyone will find out, it's you."

"I'll look into it."

**. . .**

The Room of Requirement opened for Malfoy, who looked over his shoulder in all directions before stepping in. Hermione waited in the dark behind an alcove along the central hallway until Malfoy passed through—just after the doors began closing. Not always associated for her grace, she was grateful not to have stumbled over as she rushed to make it in.

Loads of treasures and junk littered the room Malfoy sought. A combination of piles and stacks made pathways between rows and columns of stuff. To her left, a poorly organized shelf standing with a slight right lean stored goblets, pearls, and blankets. A shine caught a tarnished goblet, causing her reflection to dull. Although unpolished, the piece still made her forget why she was here.

In all her life, she had been surrounded by simple things crammed neatly into a simply structured life. The cup's magnificence easily distracted her. What it would be like to live with such splendor all around. Just beside the shelf was a tall pole, more like a coatrack, with a dress magically suspended around it. The bottom of the dress danced to a breeze not there. It was breathtaking, despite the vibrant green detail stitched with the mostly white fabric.

Wand in her right hand, Hermione bit her lower lip, lowering the tip of it down at her side. The pouch hung on her left arm, swaying back and forth while she hesitantly moved her hand toward the edge of the long sleeve. An inch separated her from the feel of the flowing dress.

"Don't touch anything!"

Hermione jumped, flipping around and shoving her wand toward Malfoy. Her hair whirled around, dropping frantically around her shoulders. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Malfoy didn't lower his wand. Neither did she. Narrowing his eyes, Malfoy shook his head and curling his lip. "And you shouldn't sneak after people!"

"Malfoy, I've been trying to find you privately for the last few days."

The blond wizard stepped forward. Hermione gasped and twisted her wrist, tightening her grip on her wand. He chuckled. "I'm not that hard to find, Granger. Besides, it's _you_ who has avoided me!"

"I couldn't go to the library or talk to you without raising suspicion," Hermione argued, eyes moving to his wand. "Why aren't you dropping your wand?"

"Because you haven't dropped yours, mudblood."

Hermione flinched, lowered her eyes to the floor for only a second. Opening her mouth, she exhaled, setting her mind back to rights. "Well, you pulled yours on me first!"

"Drop your wand, Granger…"

Hermione shook her head. "Not before you."

"You'll not win this battle, Granger." Malfoy swallowed, stepping closer. "Drop. Your. Wand."

Straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, Hermione flattened her mouth into a thin line, breathing in and out. Preparing for anything he might try. "Seeing how I have what you seek, so desperately might I add, drop yours first."

Malfoy's throat bobbed. His eyes never left hers. He was a practiced dueler. Someone had been training him outside of school. His form was nearly perfect. Hermione didn't spot an opening. If he meant to hurt her, though, common logic demanded he'd have already done so. "We drop them together," he said.

"One." Hermione exhaled, her mouth forming a small round shape until she relaxed her lips again. Her fingertips tingled, but she schooled her features to allude to exceptional focus and control.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Two."

A jolt to her heart like lightning ignited her pulse, racing under her skin. She nodded, and he reciprocated it.

Together, they whispered, "Three."

Hermione twitched her arm to test, motioning the tip downward for only a second. Malfoy kept his at the ready. When the disarm spell was on her tongue, Malfoy instead uttered the words. Her wand flew toward him. Catching it with a grace he'd been known for, Hermione rushed toward him.

"Give me back my wand, you ferret!"

Malfoy's lifeless features reanimated as a smile broke his lips apart. He moved to the left when she threw her body weight to his right, easily evading her. "Careful to trust a Slytherin, Granger."

Hermione met his cool stare. "You've obviously been practicing with your Death Eater family!" Hermione reached for her wand, but he held it up high and out of reach. "Hardly a fair fight."

"I don't know, Granger." Malfoy ducked when she threw her arms over his head, shifting behind her; however, she matched his speed, so he didn't have much time with the advantage. "Your quaint army last year should be all the prep you need against the Dark Arts, right?"

Hermione strategized, knowing her current plan was useless. She moved her eyes around when she thought safe. There was only one way around this. Hermione turned, back facing Malfoy. Cupping her fist in her opposite hand, she reached with her hand and jammed her elbow in his side. Malfoy grunted, and objects caught most of his fall.

Loud clanging against the stone floor jolted her ears for a second until she shook her head, searching for her wand. Plucking it from the floor, Hermione turned and affixed her wand toward him. Malfoy stopped his attempt to stand, hands up in defeat.

"Do you yield?" Hermione quirked a brow and blew hair away from her face.

The Slytherin only nodded. "If you've lost my wand in this mess, you'll regret everything." Malfoy moved his hand to his side. "I think you've killed me, Granger!" When he tried standing, he tripped on the objects underneath him.

Hermione shoved her wand in her jacket pocket and extended her hand out to him, palm up and fingers fanned. "Up you go."

Malfoy stared at her offered hand. "Are you joking?"

"Not in the slightest."

He stopped moving and looked away.

In this lighting, it was hard to tell if color had warmed his cheeks or not. It didn't matter. All she needed from him was to open his stupid parcel, and she could go back to ignoring him.

Within reason.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione knelt down and reached for his hand. At first, he twitched away from her, but eventually, she caught it. His skin was cool to the touch, but soft. And solid.

Much larger than she'd ever imagined it to be. "Neither of us have the time to spare for your blood status tantrum."

Malfoy's eyes targeted their joined hands. His fingers eventually tightened in hers. He swallowed again, but nodded. Hermione hauled herself up, careful not to topple over. He winced, but kept up with her pace well enough. The moment he stood, he dropped his hand, but froze when his eyes met hers. She was a few inches shorter than him, but that hardly mattered when they stood inches apart.

Face to face.

It was the closest she'd been to him.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and his frown relaxed. His top lashes fluttered as he searched her face. Right as the prick of lightning reignited her pulse, she looked down and moved away, eyes conveniently landing on her pouch. Hermione moved her eyes back up, gazing up into his cold hues for a moment longer. She would _never_ admit aloud that they were so stark, so haunting so close.

The weight of his gaze was too heavy a burden, so she glanced away and pointed her wand at the floor a good twenty feet away where his wand rolled. "Accio Malfoy's wand." It beckoned toward her, but Malfoy caught it.

Malfoy hadn't moved away. In their differences, a great distance, both literal and proverbial, prevented her from noticing things. His platinum hair had been style to be kept out of his face like he had nothing to hide. His nose was thin, but strong, prominent on his elegant face. He'd been nothing more than a pest all these years. He wasn't supposed to be _anything_ to her. She dared to meet his eyes again.

Malfoy still stared down at her, the angle of his nose supremely soft now that he wasn't sticking it high in the air around her. She narrowed her eyes as she searched his hues further. Was it light grey or white that accented the icy color of his eyes?

_Why did it matter?_

When she shifted on her feet, Hermione felt the pouch hit her leg, pulling her mind back to focus. Shaking her chin and clearing her throat, she muttered, "The package…"

"Right…"

Swallowing, she pushed hair behind her ear and opened the pouch, revealing the item. She offered the pouch to him, unwilling to risk touching him again. "I haven't touched it."

"I would have."

Hermione nodded, slipping her eyes back up. "Malfoy, just take it."

His pasty hand stopped, hovering over the opening. Snapping his attention onto her, Malfoy quirked a brow. "If this isn't solid proof that Dumbledore has my mother, I'll have to kill you."

Hermione steeled her features. "Dumbledore isn't like you Death Eaters. Besides, how would he have known about your plan in such great detail?"

"I'm sure he has his spies doing his dirty work," Malfoy retorted.

"Just open the parcel," Hermione whispered. Clearing her throat, she added, "Please."

Malfoy dipped his fingers inside the small pouch, clutching onto the package and removing it from her care. Turning away from her, he stuck his wand under his arm and occasionally glanced over his shoulder, checking in on her each time she shuffled her feet.

Hermione heard him pull the string, opting to let it fall to the floor without care. The parchment crinkled against itself as he tinkered it open. Malfoy stuck something in his black coat pocket and trailed his fingers over the parchment, clearly reading something.

The Slytherin didn't spend more than ten seconds reading whatever was on the thick parchment before shoving the note into his other pocket and retrieving whatever he'd hidden earlier. The sound of a box opening piqued her interest, but she stayed still. He was on enough edge for them both.

"Ridiculous woman…"

"Excuse me?"

"My mother." Malfoy shook his head. "She's actually with the Order."

The boy turned to her and handed her an open emerald velvet box. Inside was a tarnished, round coin. Ancient runes she'd never seen before lined the outside. In its center was a faded green letter _M._

Hermione lifted her brow. "What is this?"

"_Trahentium ex cerebris_," Malfoy explained. Flashing his hues up, he shook his head. "Loosely translated…"

"Mind trail," Hermione offered.

He sighed. "Exactly."

Inspecting the coin, Hermione dipped her brows. "That doesn't explain what it is or what it does."

"It's likely the oldest Malfoy family relic."

Hermione glared at him, nostrils flaring. "Anything else to add?"

Malfoy regarded her, hesitant. However, he stepped closer and took it in his fingers while he fidgeted with his tie, loosening it until he stuck his fingers into his black shirt. Lifting up, he revealed the coin's twin firmly secured on a silver chain around his neck. "It's not a pretty story."

Hermione bit down, firming her jaw, as she steadied herself. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine," he spat. Sighing, he placed the loose coin into her palm, managing to avoid touching her at all. "An unknown time ago, perhaps even predating Hogwarts, my many-times great grandfather enslaved a mudblood. Kept her around to do his bidding. According to the family bedtime tales, he made her kill her own family to atone her blood status. For many years, my family has speculated that he created these coins as a means for private communication; however, not much else is known about them." He cleared his throat. "Basically, who's to say?"

"Sounds barbaric." Taking a step back, Hermione rolled her shoulders back and narrowed her eyes. "Fitting."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "The history of it doesn't matter."

"Then why bother sharing?"

He twitched his brows up. shrugging. "It's fun making you hear it."

Hermione's eyes welled, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I'm off to bed, then." She stepped back once, but Malfoy caught her sleeve. "What else could there possibly be?"

"This doesn't make us friends. Or allies."

Hermione drew her brows together and frowned. "I don't understand…"

Something pierced her palm. Looking down, she saw Malfoy holding a small pocket knife against her hand. The blade bore into her skin until blood freely flowed. She pulled her hand away, but he held her steady. "Hold still."

"Let me go!"

Malfoy walked backwards until her back hit a wall. He spread his legs until her own were held captive. "I'll not afford you the opportunity to strike me a third time at Hogwarts."

He pulled the knife away, and she winced. "You absolute git!"

Malfoy pressed something small and circular into her hand. The coin? Holding it there for a few seconds, he quickly spun around and struggled to get her arm to move over her throat. "One more second…"

Hermione's eyes watered, and she was helpless to stop the tears. "What are you doing to me?"

Malfoy met her gaze. "Apart from this moment, I won't hurt you. In exchange for keeping my mother safe, I agree to cooperate." He worked to keep her fingers straight as he held the coin against the exposed flesh as her neck. A jolt jerked her heart until something underneath the bloody coin pinched her skin, heating up until the smell of fried flesh invaded her nostrils.

"Malfoy!" Hermione pleaded. "Stop!"

In a flash, the pain stopped, both on her palm and neck. Malfoy pulled away, his hand stain-free.

Hermione looked at her hand, no cut or scrape visible. "What did you do to me?" A new batch of tears dripped down her face. Off to the side, she spotted a mirror, which she rushed toward to inspect what had happened.

No blood. Not anywhere. _Nothing_.

Except a silver chain falling underneath her shirt until her collarbones. She pulled the cloth concealing the coin underneath. Except now the once decrepit-looking coin shined, glossy underneath the flickering candles lighting the room.

Hermione withdrew her wand and wiped around, facing him. She rushed toward him, walking him back into a cabinet of some sort. "I'm going to hex you if you don't tell me _exactly_ what just happened!"

Malfoy crossed his arms, but backed away a few steps. A dip of his brow was all he offered her in reply.

Something creaked in the distance of the large room. Hermione turned, investigating with a busy stare slipping left and right. Footsteps broke her concentration. Settling back on Malfoy, she narrowed her eyes. "Well?"

_'These twin coins are called mind trails, Granger.'_

Something pinched her mind until it almost strangled it. "AHH!" The Gryffindor stumbled over her feet, catching her fall by using a nearby table to stabilize. She shoved her hand on her left temple, fingers splaying through her hair and scratching her scalp. She pointed her wand at Malfoy. "How are you doing that?"

_'The name alone should be enough to explain.'_

"Stop it!" Tears streamed down her face. Why hadn't she known this would be a trap?

Draco walked closer. "I wouldn't say this is a trap as much as a means of keeping an eye on you and Potter."

"Y-you can hear my thoughts?"

"I've worked out how to control mine _and_ tap into yours." Malfoy gestured to his necklace. "I have the master coin. My mum _should_ have put yours on to check in periodically," Malfoy muttered, nose crinkling as he grinned. The dark circles under his eyes added to a much more sinister expression she'd personally ever seen. "But this is even better. I can always have easy access to Potter."

Hermione looked to the ground, using the tip of her wand as an anchor. The floor blurred the longer she focused on it. Then her hand began to shake. When her eyes couldn't keep up to the rattling point, she flashed back to Malfoy. Tightness in her throat made drawing breath difficult. To accommodate, she moved her shoulders up and down, opening the passage. Tears flooded her eyes, their warmth stinging as they poured down her cheeks.

An infant heat swirled at her fingertips, its embers glowing bright as a hellish gust of emotion burst from her chest and down her arms. No matter the coins' origins, Hermione was no slave for anyone, let alone any pureblood git. Moisture collected at the drop of her chin, waiting a few seconds before dripping away. Meeting his gaze supercharged the bolts of energy building within her.

Everything behind him went out of focus. For only a moment. Then it all faded away. Only Malfoy was solid, clear. The darkness beyond him shifted, ignited until white enveloped them both. The weight of a tear brimmed and sluggishly moved down her face.

Hermione shouted. Nonverbally, she lashed a stupefy at Malfoy, feeling the control in her body betray her authority. Her eyes followed the spell. He'd have no time to deflect. It was obvious.

Until the spell spread over a spherical shield invisible unless something collided into it.

The world slowed, yet she was somehow pulled back. She couldn't feel her legs or move her arms. Body still in motion, Hermione felt the impact of the hard stone floor. The last thing she recalled before the world went dark was that her head hurt.

**. . .**

**Please consider leaving a review.**


End file.
